Ni el diablo es tan malo
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Una morena aburrida, con un clip en el pasillo de los condones no es una buena combinación. Lección, núnca la dejes sola.


**¡Holaaaa! Alv, esto se me vino a la mente luego de que mi beta compartiera una imagen con la frase que puse por título y un chico perforando condones XD y se me vino a la mente una idea Sesshome jajajajajajajajajaja, hubiera sido más largo, pero estoy teniendo fallas tecinas con mi Laptoo, asi que lo hice en mi telf por ello salio más corto de lo previsto.**

 **Como ya saben, no poseo a Inuyasha ni sus personajes (Aún 7u7) únicamente la trama e idea.**

 **Quiza más adelante decida hacer de este pequeño shot, algo más largo.**

 **De igual forma, espero que pasen un rato divertido con este pequeño escrito XD**

* * *

Ni el diablo es tan malo

Caminaba con confianza por el pasillo de los condones, buscando el de mayor tamaño que se ajustara a él, quien era de todo, menos un hombre pequeño.

Sólo los compraba por que su novia era alérgica a las pastillas anticonceptivas y porque la ponía nerviosa que lo hicieran sin protección. Había dicho que era como jugar a la ruleta rusa, ante la posibilidad de un embarazo.

No es que le molestara la idea de ser padre de los hijos de Kagome, después de todo, estaba en sus planes a futuro hacerla suya para siempre.

… Pero igual los compraría, era eso o estar en abstinencia por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y esa, sencillamente, no era una opción factible.

Por fin encontró la marca de condones extra grandes. Sin embargo unos pasos apresurados y quejidos llamaron brevemente su atención, entrecerró los ojos ante el leve movimiento de los paquetes platinos, como si alguien los hubiera estado revisando y fuera sido jalado a la fuerza.

–Hn. –decidió no darle importancia y tomó varios que posiblemente sólo le durarán para toda la noche y unas cuantas para las rondas de la madrugada.

* * *

La azabache de exóticos ojos celestes miraba en estado de shock al de bata blanca que se hallaba sentado frente a ella y su amado novio, Sesshomaru.

–No, no, no, es imposible que esté embarazada, mi novio y yo siempre nos cuidamos, ¿verdad Sessh? –El palatinado asintió, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

Por un lado, no le molestaba esta sorpresa, con ese bebé ella jamás podría dejarlo, sería suya y de nadie más, por otro lado, no se explicaba cómo había sucedido eso, siendo que le habían dicho que la marca de condones era de las más resistentes.

¿Qué habría pasado? Probablemente se quedaría con la duda al igual que su novia.

* * *

Una joven mujer de piel morena y rizos chocolates con puntas color champán, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y malicia. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que su amiga la había dejado para comprar los dulces para la súper tertulia que tendrían.

Tan aburrida estaba que sacó un clip de su bolso, desfigurándolo hizo que la punta sobresaliera y sin culpa alguna empezó a perforar algunos de los condones que se exhibían colgados para los compradores.

Perforó varios de una sola fila. Por ese tipo de cosas es que no la dejaban salir sola. Tan ensimismada en su maldad estaba, que no se dio cuenta de la exclamación ahogada de su amiga que la había estado buscando.

– ¡Bloody! ¿¡Pero qué chuchas estás haciendo!? –exclamó en susurros la pelinegra con miopía.

La de piel morena la volteó a ver en blanco, segundos después trató de perforar más condones antes de que la otra fémina se lo impidiera. La mano firme de su amiga sostuvo la suya a punto de perforar otro condón.

–Aens, pero… – trató de protestar Bloody al ver cómo arrojaba el clip deforme a otro pasillo. –Eres una aburrida. –dijo enfurruñada haciendo puchero.

–Lo seré, pero al menos yo no hago que la pobre alma desafortunada que compre estos condones se convierta en padre, si los compran es para evitarlo, ¿¡y tú les haces esa maldad!? –La regañada sólo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

La de pelo negro tomó fuertemente del brazo a la de piel canela y la arrastró escuchando sus quejas.

Bloody volteó a ver el pasillo donde estaban los métodos anticonceptivos, viendo cómo un guapísimo hombre de cabello plateado tomaba todos los condones rotos.

Riendo internamente, pensó.

– _Pues te tocan los defectuosos grandote. –_ riendo por última vez, dejo que su amiga la siguiera arrastrando antes de que volviera a hacer una maldad.

Por eso decían que comparado con ella, ni el diablo era tan malo.

* * *

 **Sip, Bloody sigo siendo yo X'D**

 **¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
